Behind The Masks
by Tiff1
Summary: Well, you've all inspired me! I'll finish it...*^_~*
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi! This is my first fic so don't flame me please! I hope this prologue can hold you because I've been busy lately and I dunno when I'll be able to instale the next chapter. You'll just have to wait.....*LOL*Okay, I'm not that mean and I'll try my hardest to write something worth your time reading. Please review!   
Aurora  
  
*Takes place after Endless Waltz. Can you guess who it is? I promiser I'll give hints.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind The Masks  
  
  
A young boy, whom you could not mistake for any older than seventeen followed the trail he knew so well, his breath was as it always seemed to be, coming in calm, steady bursts of warmth. Like his emotions. *Will they remember me? At one time I didn't remember, why should they?* He stopped as he reached the brilliantly coloured lights and hesitiated, brushing his amber locks away from his eyes. *She'll be there, she has to be there.She always said her home was with them, when I left.*  
*I made the choice, but really, there was no other. The earth needed protection, just as the Colonies did once. I had to leave but will she understand my choice? That I had no choice? No choice but to leave her, to protect her.* The figure moved quietly, intertrined with the darkness that surrounded him, but soon halting to bid a friend greeting.   
He stroaked the lion's unruly mane and whispered, "Hello, you remember me, don't you?"  
The lion mearly purred in response, it's deep growl alerting the workers nearby. "I'll see you again. Tell her I'll see her again. I'll explain." were the next words to make their way from the boy's lips as he slinked back into the concealing darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
There! I'm done the prolouge! Have you figured out who the "young boy" is? I'll be scared if you haven't yet! Any suggestions? Comments? Critisism? Review! *^_~* Je ne.  
Aurora  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1- Facing

Hi, I've decided to continue "Behind The Masks" due to everyone bombarding me with e-mails, all you reviewers and my friends! *LOL* It's ridiculous, my mom was like "Who's screaming?" and I was like, "Sarah..."( she wants me to finish too) I want to say thanks for all your support to Silverymoon O, Bef and Penybright.. Thanks so much for encouraging me to finish my fic. And to all my friends for not telling me off when I asked them for ideas for "Behind The Masks". Thanks Cher, you're a true TB!

Luv ya all,

D.N.Q Rora

e o u

a t i

r r

l l

y y

  
  


Disclaimer: Please, do you think I own Gundam Wing?* LOL* Right, that's funny!

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1- Facing 

  
  
  
  


* Blood. That's what I see, when I close my eyes. Blood, dripping, spilling, flowing like water.* 

"So many innocent's blood has spilled. For what?" Catherine Bloom bit out.

"For a meaningless lie of peace? All of that fighting,"she shook her head,"taking him and the others away. It doesn't make any sense!" she was crying now the drops of wetness welling in her eyes, overflowing and then sliding down her cheeks. There was nothing in the darkness that could consol the weeping girl as she curled into a fetal position on the damp, cool earth. Weeping into the night where no one, save one, heard.

*Morning. Morning never came this late two years ago, then again,* the figure mused,*maybe I just didn't care. Back then I had many more important things to think of. Many... but that part of my life is over, done with.*

"It's over," Trowa whispered. "But if it's over, why can't I stop thinking about it? The memories will go away Dr. Jay said, they'll go away and I'll have my life back."

For the first time since the war was declared over, Trowa Barton grinned, not enough to be considered a smile, but a slight twitching of the facial muscles. An onlooker, passing by could not have mistaken his look for anything but pure contentment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, whaddaya think? I hope this was better then the prologue. I actually took time on this. Not a lot of time, because lets face it, I'm not that slow but my internet wasn't working last night and I just got all your letters today and I wanted to post something soon so you wouldn't think I was still going to give up! Well, I have to go now, don't you just luv homework?!*mutters: Nasty Miss Clark, hate math.* 

*LOL* Je ne

Rora 

  
  
  
  



End file.
